User talk:Dser
Interwiki Links Hey Adam, I have just had a brillaint idea! I was wondering if it was possible to get an interwiki link between here and CCW. You may be thinking, 'Has that British bloke gone crazy?' but here is the method behind my madness. On many pages, we have got the prices of cars in relevant currencies where the cars where sold. For example dollars, pounds, Deutsch marks etc. What is people want to find out about those currencies? A article about a currency would look out of place there, but not here! What do you think? Regards, Steve :Hey Steve. I've never really considered that idea, and I'm a bit skeptical about it. I have personally written a few pages on CCW with information regarding prices (mostly all those Benz ones :P), so I understand how adding such links could be beneficial to this wiki, but there are two things I should point out. First, there isn't much currency that features or commemorates classic cars, so creating these interwiki links holds very little benefit for CCW. Second, there is a way to quickly link from one wiki to another, using DISPLAYED_TEXT. For example, if I wanted to link to the Argentine austral page from another wiki, I could use http://currencies.wikia.com/wiki/Argentine_austral or use w:c:currencies:Argentine austral instead. I'm sure staff could shorten a link from CCW to here to cw:PAGE and from here to CCW to ccw:PAGE (unless there happens to be a language with a "cw" or "ccw" language code), but I'm not sure if they'd do it or not. I'm not opposed to the idea, but those are my concerns. -- Hey Hey Adam, I see you have been a little more active today so hopefully I will bump into you soon. I have been around to day but not all that activce as I have been busy doing something at will benefit us all on CCW. Hope to speak to you soon. James May (talk) 20:35, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey man, I will be on chat, so come along when you are free and not uploading images or making the accompanying pages. James May (talk) 21:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Adam, If you are free later to meet me on chat, that would be great as we can discuss what needs to be done whilst I am absent. Regards, James May (talk) 17:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Monobook Hey, it looks like you've got some unreadable text in the sidebar for monobook, to avoid this, you should probably add this code to Monobook.css: .portlet h5 { color:#000000; } — OriginalAuthority 12:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out! The monobook skin on this wiki is actually incomplete, and has been since August of last year. I customized monobook a long time ago but was dissatisfied by its appearance and decided to redesign it, but because I don't use the skin much anymore, I eventually forgot about it. Now that you've re-reminded me, I think I'm going to finally work on completing what I should have finished over a year ago. Thanks again for pointing out the unreadable text. If you hadn't contacted me about it monobook would have probably never been completed! :) -- Excuse me ...But I'd like to create a page about the pre-Euro Italian Lira. What rules do I have to follow in order to create a decent page? And does this wiki accept common coins or only rare ones? Sincerely, TheMaster001. :Hello. I'm glad to hear you are interested in contributing to the site. Starting with your second question, this wiki is for information about all types of currency, which includes both common and rarer coins. :I cannot necessarily provide a universal answer to your second question, as each person has their own definition of what "decent" is. However, there are certain things that are expected for currency articles. The first thing that is needed is the infobox, which can be found here. A second thing that is needed is a beginning paragraph, which ideally contains information about where the currency is/was used, its subunit, when it was issued, and sometimes its issuing authority. Some history about the currency itself should probably be provided, as well as information on its coins and banknotes (please do not use tables for the coins and notes). Also, if that currency's exchange rates are available on either Google Finance, Yahoo Finance, OzForex, XE.com, and OANDA.com (I believe the rates for the lira should be on all five), you should add under a section entitled "Exchange rates". One of the most important things to remember is to include a references section and list any sources you used to write the article. Two examples (that I hope to someday clean up) are Armenian dram and Argentine peso, which respectively show the general formatting for articles about currencies with one version of the currency and with multiple versions. :If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. :) :-- Hey Hey man, Are you still about? James May (talk) 02:07, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, You are probably getting fed up of these messages, they are starting to build up like spam XD. Anyway, I am on the chat here and CCW when you are ready. Regards, James May (talk) 23:21, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Steve. After I made my last edit here, I left to eat dinner and then took care of a few assignments, so I did not see your message until now. Thankfully the amount of stuff I've had to do lately has decreased, so I anticipate some extra free time in the near future to make a bit more contributions both here and on CCW. Unless something comes up, you should probably be expecting me to show up at some point tomorrow. -- Chat Hey Adam, I am on the chat if you are free. James May (talk) 18:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Email Hey Deser. This is Brandon from the Community Support Team. I sent you an email last week (titled "Wikia Stars") using the address that's connected with your Wikia account, and I just want to check in to see if you received it. Did you? Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:13, December 11, 2013 (UTC)